militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
306th Tactical Fighter Squadron
: Not to be confused with the World War II 306th Fighter Squadron The 306th Tactical Fighter Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 31st Tactical Fighter Wing. stationed at Homestead Air Force Base, Florida. It was inactivated on 1 October 1986. Upon inactivation, all personnel, equipment and aircraft were redesignated as the 308th Tactical Fighter Squadron. History Established as a fourth F-100 Super Sabre Fighter Squadron (D/F) in 1957 at Turner AFB, Georgia for the 31st FBW, aircraft carried a green motif, aircraft transferred to 356th TFS, 354th TFW, Myrtle Beach AFB, South Carolina, 15 March 1959. Administratively reassigned to George AFB, California, same date, assumed F-100D/F aircraft of 1st TFS, 413th TFW, carried a red motif. Participated in four rotational tactical deployments to USAFE from 1960-1962 to bolster the US military forces in Europe Moved to Homestead AFB, Florida in late 1962 stood air defense alert during the Cuban Missile Crisis from October–November 1962. Maintained training regiment until 1966 when deployed to Southeast Asia, engaged in combat operations in South Vietnam 1966-1970. F-100s flew with tail code "SD" at Tuy Hoa AB, using red tail stripe. Inactivated as part of draw down of forces in South Vietnam, reactivated at Homestead later in 1970, being re-equipped with F-4E Phantom II, tail coded "ZD", gold tail stripe. Inactivated due to budget reductions, July 1971. Re-activated in 1978 with F-4Es as a F-4 Replacement Training Unit, again as the 4th squadron of the 31st TTW. Carried yellow stripe, tail coded ZF, re-equipped with F-4Ds in 1980. Inactivated in 1983 when the wing compressed back down to three squadrons. Activated again in 1985 with mixture of F-16A/B Block 15 Falcons for combat readiness operations. Inactivated after about a year again due to budget reductions, aircraft and personnel merged into 308th TFS. Lineage * Constituted as 306th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 1 September 1957 : Activated on 25 September 1957 : Re-designated: 306th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 July 1958 : Inactivated on 28 September 1970 * Re-activated on 30 October 1970 : Inactivated on 15 July 1971 * Re-activated on 1 July 1978 : Re-designated: 306th Tactical Training Squadron on 30 March 1981 : Inactivated on 1 September 1983 * Re-designated as 306th Tactical Fighter Squadron, and activated on 1 October 1985 : Inactivated on 31 October 1986 Assignments * 31st Fighter-Bomber Wing, 25 September 1957 * 31st Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 July 1958 – 28 September 1970; 30 October 1970 – 15 July 1971; 1 July 1978 : Attached to 7227th Combat Support Group, 8 April – 16 July 1960; 15 February – 1 March 1961; 20 August – 1 September 1961; 24 April – 19 July 1962 : Attached to 18th Tactical Fighter Wing, 27 June – 30 September 1963 : Attached to 7231st Combat Support Group, 1 May – 8 August 1964 : Attached to 4505th Fighter Wing, 7 July 1965 – 27 January 1966 * 31st Tactical Training Wing, 30 March 1981 – 1 September 1983 * 31st Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 October 1985 – 31 October 1986 Stations * Turner AFB, Georgia, 1957 * George AFB, California, 1959 : Deployed to: Aviano AB, Italy, 1960-1962 (numerous deployments) * Homestead AFB, Florida, 1962-1966 : Deployed to: Kadena AB, Okinawa, 1963 : Deployed to: Cigli Air Base, Turkey, 1964 : Deployed to: Bien Hoa AB, South Vietnam, 1965-1966. * Tuy Hoa AB, South Vietnam, 25 December 1966 – 28 September 1970 * Homestead AFB, Florida, 1970-1971; 1978-1983, 1985-1986 Aircraft * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957-1970 * F-4E Phantom II, 1978-1980 * F-4D Phantom II, 1980-1983 * F-16 Fighting Falcon, 1985-1986 References * Mueller, Robert. Active Air Force Bases Within the United States of America on 17 September 1982 (USAF Reference Series). Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1989. ISBN 0-912799-53-6. * Rogers, Brian. United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications, 2005. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. * Martin, Patrick. Tail Code: The Complete History of USAF Tactical Aircraft Tail Code Markings. Schiffer Military Aviation History, 1994. ISBN 0-88740-513-4. * Davies, Peter E. North American F-100 Super Sabre. Ramsbury, Wiltshire, UK: Crowood Press, 2003. ISBN 1-86126-577-8. 306 Category:Military units and formations in Florida